1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing arrangement for sealing off a rod capable of lateral movement from a fluid medium, in which a housing surrounds the rod with radial clearance. The sealing arrangement comprises a sealing ring of a polymeric material, which is provided with a radially movable sealing lip and is retained within in a sealing housing.
2. Description of Related Art
A sealing arrangement is disclosed in German Provisional Patent Number 30 19 736. The piston rod seal in that patent has an axially outer sealing element, which is permanently installed, in the radial direction, and surrounds the piston rod. The piston rod seal in that patent also includes an inner sealing element, which surrounds the piston rod, is preloaded against the piston rod, and is float-mounted. The seal arrangement of that patent is able to follow radial movements of the piston rod. A compression spring, operative in the axial direction, biases the inner sealing element axially in the direction of the outer sealing element, thereby forming an impervious bond between the two. The inner sealing element acts as the axial supporting element for the compression spring. The sealing arrangement of this patent is not well suited for sealing off pressurized media, because of the high rate of wear which occurs when a pressurized media is used. Moreover, the seal in this sealing arrangement is made up of two sealing rings which are manufactured separately, making manufacturing and assembly difficult.